


The Christmas Cheer

by Genda_Fianne



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Gift Giving, Grinch References, Kariya hates Christmas, Kirino helped him change that, M/M, MasaRan, They're adorable istg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genda_Fianne/pseuds/Genda_Fianne
Summary: [SECRET SANTA GIFT ✨✨✨]Kariya never liked Christmas for various reasons.One day somebody very special helped him change that.And maybe Christmas isn't so bad after all.
Relationships: Kariya Masaki/Kirino Ranmaru
Kudos: 7





	The Christmas Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> This is a secret santa gift for @/rxouheii__ on Instagram ! Merry Christmas Rxouhei :D

Kariya never liked Christmas.

All those singing, opening gifts and spending time with your family, he wasn't a fan of and he had never celebrated that holiday ever since... _He came here._

He rages whenever someone would tell him to try it out and just have fun, whether it was a friend or not. He would reject any gifts that came his way, no matter how expensive or hard the giver had worked just to give him one. He never cared if he hurt someone's feelings, as long as he can stay as far away from memories he's trying to bury. His dislike for this holiday had given him the nickname "Grinch" by the other kids he lived with, not that he actually minded. Those silly pests and their words were nothing. All he had done all these years was lay in his bed and wait until the parties had come to pass, say 'no' to invites and be alone for days. It had become his own little tradition; to be separated from the other children in the orphanage and talking to himself instead. At least his self-conversations had more meaning than all those "Merry Christmas !" greets they always do. "I hate this..." Was often what he always repeats as he looks around everywhere just to find more and more Christmas decors, and he runs back to Sun Garden without a word more.

For this particular Christmas, he thought it would go the same way as all the other Christmas days he "celebrated" in total isolation; that was what he had planned to do. Walking back from school, he wondered how he'd be able to get his dinner from the dinner table without getting dragged around to play by the much younger children of the orphanage. He had a problem with them last year, when one girl threw a tantrum just because he didn't want to sing along with their Jingle Bells song. To put it simply, that girl never talked to him ever again after witnessing what he really was when angered. This time, he was sure that they had most probably forgotten about that time and are out to find him again, and that's what the tealnette worried about. 

Until he bumped into someone.

"Ow...watch it you—....senpai ?"

Kariya had stopped mid-sentence as he realized who he had bumped into. There, in front of him, was the second year pinknette he had been ( _secretly_ ) crushing on for a year now. His hair, his blue eyes and his...everything ! Everything about him was so perfect, pristine. "Kariya ?" The male asked, looking back at him in surprise. "Yeah...hey." The second year defender looked ready for Christmas, just by the way he dresses himself. A santa hat on his head and a red coat with white gloves. Under the coat was a black turtleneck and black pants, something that fits in with his entire look. The most noticable thing of all, at least for him, was that his hair was not tied into it's usual pigtails. Those beautiful rose pink locks are let down and now that Kariya's seen it, he realized his hair was much longer than he thought. "You're coming home now, aren't you ?" Kirino asked, wearing a smile on his face. "Yeah, what about you ?" 

"I'm gonna give some gifts to the team." That big smile he had on his face the second he pulled out his bag of presents was so bright. Kariya couldn't help but blush, though he had changed the topic before the other noticed. "You're going to give gifts door to door ?"

"Yeah ! I think it's a little more special that way."

"Seriously ?"

"Yeah, got a problem with it ?"

"No no," the tealnette started, raising his arms up to show his innocence. "I meant that— Won't you get tired ?" He asked. From the looks of that large bag the defender was casually carrying over his shoulders, it must be very heavy. It was the whole team that he's going to be giving a gift to, and they're plenty. "Seeing my friends smile and saying 'thank you' after receiving their gifts makes the trouble worth it, Kariya."

Maybe it was the sentence formation, maybe it was that heart-warming smile, but that answer had shocked Kariya and made him remember something he didn't want to. His bangs covered his eyes as his mind went back to the days when he and his own mother and father would bring gifts to their neighbors. Back then, seeing their smiles made him happy, those times when his parents told him _"Seeing our friends smile after receiving their gifts makes all the trouble worth it, Masaki."_ Young Masaki back then had no idea just how much pain he would face, after looking up to both those **bastards** for so long...promising them this and that...giving presents and celebrating like there was no tomorrow; not knowing that one day...one day, they would just throw him out of their lives. "Tch, what's the point...?" He mumbled, still looking (glaring) down on the ground. "Huh ?" Kirino tilted his head to the side in confusion, but Kariya continued. "All this would mean nothing in the end..." 

"What do you mean nothing ? Christmas is all about giving and having the best time of—"

"What it's all about is meaningless ! Christmas is meaningless !" 

"Kariya..." 

By this point, Kariya was trying to stop his tears from falling. He was hurt; deep inside he felt like he was stabbed multiple times. Stabbed by the people he loved and cared about the most and now that feeling has resurfaced. This is why he never liked to socialize every holiday...this would always happen, no matter how he tried to avoid it. He would always get reminded of those bitter times, that never-ending heartache when he had realized his "mom" and "dad" were going to give him away. His tears blurred his vision, and he could only spot nothing but the gray cobblestone path and the cold, white snow covering it. He closed his eyes, reminding himself that he was better alone; that he doesn't need anyone else in his life. Because of this he didn't notice the taller other come close to him, sad and quietly empathizing with his broken self. It was not until he felt warmth that he realized that the other was...hugging him ? The pinknette's arms wrapped around him and held him tight, in place. "Wha—"

"I'm sorry..." Was what came out of his mouth. Kariya looked to his side where Kirino's head was, and scoffed after overcoming the sudden shock of their team's number 3 hugging him like this. "You don't have to be sorry..." "But didn't I...make you feel bad ?" Kariya knew that Kirino knew what he was going through. Him living in the orphanage wasn't a secret from the team, but only Kirino knew the exact story as to why he ended up there in the first place. "A little bit...." Kariya replied. After that, for a short while, neither of the two defenders said anything more and stayed in that position (though Kariya _did_ hug him back). When Kirino had pulled away though, he had something to say to his first year friend. "Why don't you come with me give these gifts out to the team ?" And Kariya gave him a "are you serious" look. Kirino had that same firey determination in his eyes whenever he played soccer, but this time that determination was targetted to Kariya having fun this Christmas, unlike any other Christmas before.

"Kirino-senpai, you—"

"Come on now, it'll be fun !"

Grabbing his hand and his heavy present bag, Kirino took off on his feet, dragging the tealnette along despite his protests. Any words he said to get the older boy to listen and let him go, he did not listen to. He just kept going. Even if Kariya tried pulling away, he did not budge. It went on like that for a few more minutes until they arrived on a familiar looking manor. Like any other house this time of year, it was nicely decorated with multi-colored lights, ornaments and anything else that lets people feel the holiday cheer. Except Kariya, who was still very much displeased with Kirino's idea. The second year knocked on the door 4 times and both waited for a few moments before someone opened the door for them. "Kirino-senpai ! Kariya !" Tenma had come out looking festive, just as much as Kirino was already. Wearing an ugly christmas sweater with an antler headband is very....Tenma. Of course he'd wear something like that. 

The inside of the manor smelled like gingerbread and hot chocolate, probably the food and drinks Aki was making in the kitchen. The heavenly smell reached even outside, making the shorter tealnette remember just more and more memories. _Making so much food for Christmas...Baking cookies and heating milk for Santa..._ "Hey ! We brought you a gift !" Kirino cheered before looked through his bag and taking out a blue confetti box present. Giving it to the midfielder, he smiled his biggest and greeted. "Merry Christmas, Tenma !" Kariya just looked at both of them perplexed, mostly at Kirino for a word he had just said. _'We ? Those are your presents !'_

"You guys....This is so thoughtful of you two ! Thank you so much !"

Kariya looked as Tenma happily hugged his gift, jumping up and down (—it was more like him tiptoeing and going back down on repeat.) No one would have ever thought their captain's smile could get any brighter than it already was, but here he is, smiling so largely that the smaller of the two defenders wondered if it hurt to grin like that. Even so...that smile...

\----

Kirino had dragged him from place to place, continuing his gift-giving adventure, saying "we got presents" instead of "I", and making them all smile. House after house, Kariya kept having flashbacks from 4 years ago and his feelings of resentment banged inside of him, but that resentment was slowly replaced with joy the more he saw how happy his teammates were. Soon, he was laughing along, smiling along, and joking along. It brought a warm feeling to his chest whenever he saw his teammates thanking and grinning like idiots. Finally, after the past house, both Kariya and Kirino walked down the streets quietly, still hand in hand. He didn't know why neither of them pulled apart but it's not as if he didn't like it. It was...weird. "The last stop should be about here..."

"Eh ? But didn't we deliver all the presents ?" Kariya asked, eyes wide that there was still one more person's gift left in that "empty" bag. He was sure he had counted everyone in and everybody managed to get a present. "Yeah, one more." Kirino looked at him and smiled, once again making him blush. They walked for a little more until Kirino stopped in front of _Sun Garden_.

The orphanage ? Why ? The decorated building had a lot of children, who is Kirino gonna gift in this place ?

"Why are we here—"

Kariya had this question in mind, but seeing how Kirino squeezed his hand and smile instantly made him realize the last person was

him.

The pinknette slowly pulled out a teal present, with pineapple patterns and a red ribbon on top. It wasn't a box, more like a bag so the boy wondered what was inside. "Merry Christmas, Kariya...I hope I made you happy tonight." The second year had said it no louder than a whisper, so that only he can hear. That soft voice sent shivers down his spine and he looked at the present with a red face before taking it and hugging it as if it was a pillow. Kirino laughed and pulled him into a hug one last time. The feeling inside the tealnette's heart the moment he felt this tender and sweet embrace was something he could never forget. Unfortunately, all things come to an end as Kirino pulled away. "Kirino-senpai..."

"You've been smiling halfway through with me this night, I hope you keep doing that every Christmas. Every day, okay ?" 

"....Yeah...Sure, I'll try..."

And with that Kirino walked away, leaving Kariya in front of Sun Garden holding his present. He didn't move and just watched as his fellow defender slowly vanished out of sight. It was not until the kids pulled him in for the Christmas party that he snapped out of his trance. "H-Hey !" He exclaimed, trying to free from the hyper cookie-filled children. "Masaki-Nii ! Play with us, play with us !" One little boy said, smiling just as bright as all the smiles he'd seen earlier. The other younger kids looked up at him with hope in their eyes, as if they wanted him to play. Kariya thought twice about it...but there was no harm in just one game right ? "Tch, alright fine. Just one."

The cheers were loud and Kariya knew there was no backing down from this soon-to-be chaos he'd just accepted. All the kids came playing, dancing and partying all night long; of course, he was one of those kids. The entire time he was grinning and for the first time in the entire years he'd been here, he was actually having a lot of fun.

Maybe Christmas wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this wasn't enough MasaRan/RanMasa and if there are some mistakes, I tried my best :'))


End file.
